Nintendo Power V35
Nintendo Power V35 is the April 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured WWF Super WrestleMania on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Captain America and the Avengers'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Captain America and the Avengers. It is an 8-page article that includes maps, bios on the main characters, and information on items. ''T&C 2: Thrilla's Surfari'' The next featured game is T&C Surf Designs: Thrilla's Surfari. Maps are given for Levels 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, and 2-1. ''Yoshi'' Yoshi is the next NES game featured. The article gives tips on winning in the puzzle game. A short comic strip starring Mario and Luigi is also provided. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part four of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Four: The Master Sword After defeating the Lanmola, Link heads to the Tower of Hera atop Death Mountain to retrieve the last Pendant. He then goes to the Lost Woods where he finally finds the Master Sword. Game Boy ''Star Trek'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Star Trek: 25th Anniversary. It has maps and details for the heads-up display. ''Turn 'n Burn/Top Gun'' The next article reviewed two games simultaneously: Turn and Burn: The F-14 Dogfight Simulator and Top Gun: Guts and Glory. It has information on the windows, heads-up display and the characters for both games. ''Ultra Golf'' The next featured Game Boy game is Ultra Golf. It is a short 2-page article that gives information on how to play golf. ''Boggle Plus'' The next game is Boggle Plus. It gives a very quick overview on how the game is played. ''Missile Command'' The last Game Boy game is Missile Command. This article also gives a very brief overview of the game. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part four of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 4 Princess Peach manages to escape the clutches of the Koopalings. Technology Update - CD-ROM This 2-page article reported on the advances in video technology and focused on CD-ROM drives and how they would affect the future of video games. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Final Fantasy II (SNES), Super Mario World (SNES), Final Fantasy Adventure (GB), and StarTropics (NES). Super NES ''The Addams Family'' The Addams Family is the first SNES game featured. It contains information on the characters, the "Hall of Stairs" and also had some maps. ''WWF Super WrestleMania'' The next game is the cover story, WWF Super WrestleMania. The article lists the characters and their moves. ''Super Smash TV'' The next SNES game is Super Smash TV. It gives the reader details for Studios 1-3. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in an Addams Family setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for them. It also has a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Captain America and the Avengers, ''Race America, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project, Yoshi *Game Boy: **''Boggle Plus, ''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, Ultra Golf, Yoshi *Super NES: **''The Addams Family, ''WWF Super WrestleMania Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Battletoads *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 4 *# Dr. Mario *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Final Fantasy II *# Super Castlevania IV *Game Boy *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Super Mario Land *# Battletoads *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Street Fighter II and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes